Opciones
by angelalegna
Summary: Una pequeña charla entre Sirius y Remus,convence a Remus de llevar su relación con Tonks al siguiente nivel. COMPLETA.
1. Capitulo 1

Titulo: Oportunidades

Autor: angelalegna

N/A: Adivinen, ningún personaje es mío.

**Oportunidades**

Allí estaba ella, apoyada contra la puerta, ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos, una mano contra el pecho y el pequeño top un poco fuera de lugar. Obviamente Tonks trataba de recuperar su aliento, con poco éxito desde el punto de vista de Sirius. Desgraciadamente ella es su prima y desgraciadamente Lupin está completamente perdido por ella.

Demasiado pronto ella abre los ojos para encontrar su no tan inocente mirada sobre ella. Sonrojándose incluso más, como si acaso eso fuese posible ella baja su cabeza, para levantarla rápido y con un enfático – No te atrevas a decir nada- le deja parado allí en el hall.

Sirius decide inspeccionar el estudio y justo como lo sospechaba Remus Lupin se encuentra sentado en el sofá tomando profundos sorbos de aire. Una escena que no tiene precio. - No te atrevas- es Remus advertencia.

¿Que? Yo no iba a decir nada.

Si claro- Remus abre los ojos, mientras un totalmente casual Sirius se sienta en una silla cercana, tras un breve silencio, finalmente Sirius comienza.

¿Sabes, debería ser ilegal- Remus se sonríe en contra de sí mismo y Sirius continúa al tiempo que apoya sus pies sobre la mesa central- Yo nunca pensé que de todos nosotros fueras precisamente tú el que disfrutara la tortura. Quién creería que el siempre sereno y responsable Remus John Lupin pudiera encontrar placer en la tortura física y mental de una pobre y joven mujer.

Estamos tomando nuestro tiempo. Nada que sea de tu incumbencia por cierto.

Estas asustado.

Tal vez estoy asustado.

Ella te ama.

Ese es el punto no?.-Sirius se mantiene callado, mientras un nervioso Remus se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro- Es, es como estar en el medio de una maldita pesadilla. Estoy esperando por el momento en que ella despierte y se de cuenta de que en realidad no quiere tener nada conmigo. Mírame Sirius, no tengo dinero, no soy joven, no soy bien parecido, ni siquiera saludable. ¡Maldición! Me convierto en un monstruo una vez cada mes y ella...

Ella es todo lo que siempre quisiste.

Lo sé, soy patético-Remus declara dejandose caer de nuevo sobre el sofá en frustración.

Sí.- dice Sirius señalando lo obvio-¿Que esperabas que te dijera? Yo sé como te sientes, yo estoy en tus zapatos Lunatico. Ya no queda mucho dinero en mis bolsillos, no me estoy haciendo mas joven con cada año que pasa, tal vez soy mejor parecido que tú y puedo decidir cuando transformarme en cánido, pero créeme, estar en la lista de los mas peligrosos fugitivos y no tener la mas remota idea de la cultura popular de los últimos 15 años no me hacen el soltero de la semana. Si hubiese una mujer lo suficientemente estúpida para aceptarme, no lo pensaría dos veces porque yo no tengo absolutamente nada que perder.

Y ella? Ella puede perderlo todo.

Sí, pero esa no es tu decisión, es la de ella.


	2. Capitulo 2

Titulo: Oportunidades

Autor: angelalegna

N/A: Adivinen, ningún personaje es mío. Gracias a Miranda Trelawney, alex black bird y a HoneyBeeM por sus reviews, ojalá les guste el final.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

El timbre suena en el frío apartamento y un adormecido auror en pijama rosada y botas de combate a medio atar atiende la puerta.

"¡VAAA, Si es otro de esos vendedores voy a tener que poner un hechizo anti-muggles en mi puerta" Parado al otro lado estaba él "¡Por Dios¿Algo le pasó a mi papá cierto?"

"No, no nada ha pasado, al menos no que yo sepa. Yo, yo solo quería verte" relajándose notablemente con la explicación y con la mejor sonrisa de una adolescente enamorada ella responde "Uhm, gracias" empinándose para saludarlo con un rápido beso en los labios.

Hace seis meses que estan saliendo, dos desde que finalmente él aceptó que existía más que amistad entre ellos y uno desde que Remus John Lupin le pidió oficialmente a Nimphadora Tonks ser su novia. Pero después del incidente de la tarde, un par de inocentes besos que comenzaban a dejar de ser inocentes y a dejar de ser solo besos, la última persona que Tonks esperaba ver en la puerta de su apartamento a las diez de la noche era a él.

Remus había sido muy específico, no mas tiempo solos hasta que pasara la siguiente luna llena, porque el no confiaba en poder controlarse. No que ella estuviera realmente de acuerdo en la parte del control, pero en sus veintiseis años de vida una cosa estaba clara para Tonks y era que nada bueno había resultado de tomar las cosas a la ligera, así que si Remus quería tomar las cosas con calma, ella estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

"Pensé en pasar para hablar un rato contigo, pero obviamente perdí la noción del tiempo. Es tarde, tienes que descansar".

"No estoy cansada" dijo Tonks siendo consciente por primera vez en la noche de su terrible apariencia "Es que tomé una ducha esta tarde y mi pijama se veían realmente cómoda, pero no pensaba en dormirme pronto. Si me das un minuto puedo vestirme de nuevo y ..."

"No, no tienes que cambiarte, yo solo quería verte, ya te ví y ahora me marcho" Remus comenzaba a dar la vuelta para marcharse, cuando ella lo detuvo sujetando su brazo.

"¿Te gustaría pasar y tomar una taza de té conmigo?"

"Me encantaría"

El apartamento de Tonks era pequeño, uno de esos estilo americano con la cocina y la sala integrados en uno solo y tan solo una habitación y un baño al final del pasillo. Un tanto aburrido si uno pensaba en la decoración, pero para ser justos, trabajando para el ministerio de magia y para la orden, Tonks apenas si dormía en él una o dos noches a la semana.

Se podía decir que ella apenas si sabía en donde estaban las cosas aquí, como en este momento cuando buscaba entre los gabinetes un recipiente adecuado para calentar el agua. "Sé que estas por aquí en algun sitio... allí estas". Tonks se empinaba para alcanzar una tetera que se encontraba en uno de los gabinetes superiores, cuando Remus se acercó detrás de ella. El era mas alto que ella así que podría alcanzar la tetera sin dificultad, solo que las manos de Remus no hicieron el menor esfuerzo por buscar la tetera, sino que en su lugar encontraron las caderas de Tonks mientras su boca encontraba ese punto especial entre el cuello y el hombro.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" dijo Tonks casi saltando y colocando al menos unos tres pasos entre ellos.

"Lo lamento, es solo que..."

"¿Es la luna cierto?"

"Bueno, no, no realmente, he estado mintiendote con respecto a eso"

"Comenzaba a imaginarmelo. Después de todo estamos en luna nueva ¿no?"

"Lo lamento. Es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo para mí desde la última vez que estuve con alguien. Y no estoy hablando del sexo. No que tengas que tener sexo conmigo. Yo te deseo y ese ya no es un secreto para tí o para mí, pero yo no vine buscando sexo esta noche, se que parece como si... pero lo que estoy tratando de decir. Lo que realmente vine a decirte, es que lo quiero todo, no quiero tener que contenerme mas porque lo que siento por tí no es el capricho de un hombre solitario, estoy enamorado de tí. Te amo Nimphadora ."

Al principio ella estaba sin palabras mientras su cerebro procesaba cada una de las palabras que Remus acababa de decirle, después la decisión fue fácil, cruzó la distancia que los separaba con un dulce e inocente beso, que pronto dejó de ser inocente y de ser simplemente un beso, sobra decir que nadie bebio té esa noche en el apartamento de Nimphadora Tonks.


End file.
